Clarity
by ultrawaspscream
Summary: (Cyberverse) (Post-Season 3) The Allspark had damaged Starscream, made him preform unspeakable acts against Cybertron itself. But now that the dust's settled, Starscream is forced to reflect on his actions with newfound clarity. And with Cliffjumper on his tail, things got so much more complicated... All feedback and ideas appreciated!
1. Chapter I: Sanity

**Clarity**

**Part 1/?**

**With Cyberverse Season 3 episodes online early, I got a sneak peak at Starscream's fate. I decided to give him a future in this short story.**

**Transformers Cyberverse belongs to Has/Tak.**

Starscream knew where he was.

The Allspark Realm, the source of all life on Cybertron, and a conduit to Primus himself. He had been here before, and he remembered it vividly. He stood along a purple bridge of energy, surrounded by an endless swirling vortex of chaotic blue energy, as if he was within a Space Bridge. He had been here before, he had tried to escape his fate before, with disastrous results.

He remembered insanity. The result of the trauma from his rash attempt to return to life. He was convinced that he was meant to end the war, and while that had always been his goal, to get rid of of Megatron and Optimus, and allow the Great War to finally end, but his deranged mind took things a few steps further, and thought universal peace could be created by ending the lives of all Cybertronians. He didn't want that, he'd never wanted that!

The memories of what happened after he resurfaced surged through his mind, and he was presented with several images.

He saw himself as a Quintesson judge, even a psychotic Decepticon like Vortex could never imagine allying himself with those pit-spawned sons of Quintus. It saddened Starscream to know that in the end, this was how he'd be remembered, not just as an insane genocidal traitor, but as an enemy of their race, as an _abomination_. Starscream would never show it, but he felt almost disturbed. His life felt foreign to him, as if it was never meant to be this way, and he had been steered off course. He hated this feeling.

Then an image of his old friend Jetfire showed up. He remembered their early years at the academy, and how shy he'd been before he met Jetfire. The mech had helped him become popular at the Academy, and how did he pay him back for that? By aiding his mortal enemy Sky-Byte in their fight, simply to distract the Autobots and Decepticons. He tried to convince himslef that jetfire deserved it as an Autobot, but Jetfire was willing to trust him enough to accept his Allspark upgrade, perheps he could've inevitably been swayed to Starscream's side had the seeker been less fragged up.

A final image appeared in his head, of his Seekers, his **loyal** Seekers. Those soldiers had followed him since the beginning of the war, and looking at their gunmetal grey bodies floating in the air resulted in an intense and unexpected pang of guilt, regret, and sorrow in his spark.

"No..N-no... Why... What did I do...? What have I _done_?" He murmured. Starscream was a difficult mech to impress, mostly because that sense of awe often turned into jealousy, but even he was amazed by the absolute loyalty and admiration the Seekers held for him. He had thrown everything away, and now things were different. Now, he was alone...

He was interrupted a trio of multicolored Sparks zooming past, no doubt on their way back to the Allspark, either to be reborn as a new life to exit the Well or to live in the Allspark with the rest of the dead. He suddenly realized that he wasn't just anywhere, he was in the** land of the dead**. If he wished to reunite with his former comrades, perhaps now he had the opportunity...


	2. Chapter II: Old Enemies

_**Clarity**_

_**Chapter II: Old Enemies**_

**I decided to add a little reference to Prime in this chapter. **

**Cliffjumper canonically exists in Cyberverse, as Bumblebee mentioned him in The Trial.**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Has/Tak.**

Salutem was a beautiful city, the core of the AllSpark Realm. It reminded Starscream of how Cybertron was said to have looked during the Golden Age. It was at least four times the size of Iacon and Polyhex combined, and was infinitely more spectacular. The city looked as if it was one constant festival, as if everybody was ready to enjoy their eternal peace. Not Starscream though, never him.

He was here to find his Seekers, his brothers-in-arms. Solitude was unfamiliar territory, it reminded him of his early days, before Jetfire, and that was a part of his life he wanted to forget, to bury under his legacy as an air commander, of power and respect.

The Seeker knew that finding his soldiers would be a challenge, given how many sparks that existed here, but he knew it could be done. They had died fairly recently, however, doing research, Starscream discovered that Slipstream had been sent to trial not too long ago, and deemed innocent for her attempts to thwart Starscream. If she was so far along in processing months ago, surely his Seekers hadn't been far behind.

Starscream would do whatever it took to reach his Seekers, and return to life once more…

* * *

Cliffjumper hated his luck.

He remembered the day he died, only a few short months after he and the other Autobots had awakened from stasis on the Ark. He had been sent on an Energon mine raid with Arcee, one of the few Autobots as stealthy as him. Unfortunately, the mission had gone wrong. He had gotten separated from Arcee, and he guessed one of them had tripped an alarm. In moments, the Seekers swarmed the mine. A firefight began, and he had been hit in the shoulder by Starscream's null rays, frying his circuitry. The shot had paralysed him, and he was unable to do anything as that glitchhead Thundercracker accidentally hit an Energon crystal, and his body was vaporized in the explosion. If one good thing came of it, at least Arcee was able to make it back to base so that she could inform the others of his death.

The next thing he knew, he'd awoken in the AllSpark, and after his fairly short trial, he was deemed worthy of staying, and when offered the chance to become an Autotrooper, a protector of the AllSpark, Cliffjumper couldn't say yes quick enough.

Unfortunately for him, the scout hadn't been informed that he would be assigned to work with a hotshot Velocitronian that hadn't fought a day in his life. Cliffjumper sighed, before hearing a familiar voice from behind.

"Wassup Cliff? We got a new job from up top!" Blurr shouted out. He and Cliffjumper shared a body style, the standard Autotrooper white and black frame with a glowing visor and white faceplate, making them look nearly identical, aside from the small horns protruding from Cliffjumper's helm and the "wings" on Blurr's.

"Hmm?" Cliffjumper acknowledged, with only a passing interest in whatever new task he would have to endure.

"You won't believe this, some slagger is broadcasting a signal across the city! What a lugnut, the system picked up that ping the moment it went online!" Cliffjumper looked at the handheld device in Blurr's hand, it showed a grid that represented the city, with a unique signal flickering. Only one mech in history had that mutated spark signature…

_The one that got away…_ "Starscream…" A vengeful smirk appeared on his face. That Seeker was the one that killed him, and Cliffjumper would ensure he was brought to justice.

**That's all for now, I appreciate all feedback, and will try to keep the references to Season 3 vague since it isn't on TV or YouTube yet.**

**If you have any ideas at all, I may be interested in ****incorporating ****them into the story.**


	3. Chapter III: Encounters

**Clarity**

_**Chapter III: Encounters**_

**All feedback is appreciated. If you have any characters you want to see or any plots you might want to explore, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Transformers Cyberverse belongs to Has/Tak.**

The Tower Of Quintus was one of the most significant locations in the city, a monument to the legendary Prime, resembling a massive chrome obelisk. It was a haven for deceased visionaries, dreamers, and scientists, and in a way Starscream felt almost at home there. Perhaps that aura of creation and possibility was what had led him to joining Quintus' rogue creations, and he simply hadn't realized it at the time.

He stood at the summit of the tower, a simple platform atop the skyscraper that was almost entirely barren aside from a few experimental communication arrays. This was where he would communicate with his brethren.

The Jettron wired in his Decepticon Standard CommLink to the antennas, and using some "borrowed" technology from the glitchbrains inside, Starscream was able to cobble together a transmitter just strong enough to send an emergency signal to any and all Seekers comm. systems in the city.

Starscream activated his device, and prepared to free his soldiers from the shackles of the Primes.

* * *

Cliffjumper stood at the base of the tower, it was massive, an elevator ride to the top would take time, and Starscream would be long gone by then, and neither him nor Blurr were exactly "flyers". Maybe they could call in a Space Bridge?

"Hey zippy!" The Autotrooper called out, turning his head to the speedster behind him. "You got any ideas? We could call command for a-" He saw Blurr tampering with his internal systems. "The frag are you doing? Stop playing with yourself and help me out!" He turned back, about to grumble about his fate, before finding himself face-to-face with the very partner he was just barking at.

"FirstOfAll,TheName'sNot"Zippy"!AsAMatterOfFact,IDon'tBelieveI'veEverMetAnotherBotNamedZippy,SoOneCanOnlyAssumeThatYouCameUpWith"Zippy"InReferenceToMySpeed,WhichMayBeTechnicallyAccurate,ButLacksACertainCreativity!" The white officer spat out.

"Uhhhhhhh... What?" Cliffjumper asked, wondering if he was having a processor glitch.

"Second,IWasn't"PlayingWithMyself"AsYouSoCrudelyStated,ButTriplingThePowerOfMyCoreMatrix." Blurr stated, clearly getting sick of Cliffjumper's attitude.

"Er, alright. I'll back off, but is that even safe? I mean, you don't wanna rip your spark in half or something, and I don't think there's another afterlife for you if that happens." Cliffjumper asked, worried, although the idea of an afterlife within an afterlife was an entertaining one.

"Aww,YouAlmostSoundScaredForMe!Don'tWorry,IDidThisAllTheTimeWithRaces,It'sStandardForVelocitronianRacesIfYouDon'tWannaBurnoutInLessThanAMinute." The speed freak responded, reminiscing of his old racing days, before it all went to slag.

"Aaand why did you waste your time with this? We need a bridge and Starscream is probably going to escape any minute now!" Cliffjumper said, pissed with his inability to capture the Seeker.

"I' !"Blurr warned, grabbing his fellow Autotrooper and pulling him over his shoulder.

"Wait, what?" He said, but before Blurr could repeat himself the two were already zipping up the side of the tower.

"**What the pit?!** This is one of the most **fragging ****_insane_** ideas I've ever seen! Put me back down!" Cliffjumper screamed, trying to move in his panic.

"I'veGotThis!Or,AtLeastIWouldIfYou'dStopSquirming!" Blurr said, confidently. He hoped his partner would calm down before he dropped him.

"**No offense, man! But you Aren't exactly The Flash!**"

"TheWhat?" Blurr asked, not understanding anything about Human culture. "Nevermind,ItLooksLikeWe'veReachedOurStop!" He gestured with his head at the edge of the roof not too far ahead.

* * *

Starscream cut out his transmission, and prepared to pack his supplies up and wait for his army to inevitably arrive. His momentary peace was disrupted by two white bots slingshotting themselves onto the roof.

"What the frag?" He said in total confusion. "You two aren't Seekers!"

"I'll take that as a complement," Cliffjumper said, lifting himself off the ground, "Now are you ready to fight? Our would you rather sit around like the pathetic Quintesson traitor you are?!" Starscream scowled at that comment.

"How the inferno did you get here?" Starscream asked, believing himself to have been more than subtle enough.

"Simple," Blurr said, lifting himself up "You have the subtlety of the Lightning Strike Coalition on a_ bad_ day." His power drained body dropped to the ground, and he simply lifted up a hand, and stated, "I'll just... Recharge here for a moment..." Before his body shut down.

"Fine with me..." Cliffjumper responded, looking at his partner. He transformed his fists into two razor-sharp blades, and turned himself to the Seeker. "I've been wanting some _payback_!" The former scout charged at the Seeker, roaring, with a burning sense of justice overtaking any sense of reason he may have had.

**That'll be all for now. I have some ideas as to how I wish this to progress, but I could certainly incorporate other characters and ideas that you may want to see in the Cyberverse continuity.**

**Blurr's attitude shift while in speedster-mode was a reference to the G1 and Animated incarnations, but also due to his processor being overcharged with energy and him getting sick of Cliffjumper's somewhat rough personality and negative opinion of him.**


End file.
